1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the needle plate for the sewing machine, which supports the materials to be sewn such as textile fabrics, leather and resin sheets in a stable condition, appropriate for the use of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional way of sewing the above mentioned fabric is by moving forward the sending tooth 62 in order to sew the fabric A provided between the needle plate 60 and the pressing piece 61 forming the sewing machine (The figure is not provided.) as shown in the FIG. 13, for example so that the needle of the sewing machine is moved up and down to sew the fabric. When the pressing piece 61 is pressed against the needle plate 60 to sew the fabric, contact resistance given to the fabric A is so large that it is easy to cause puckering to the fabric A like ruffling, tucking and crumpling.
Therefore the pressing piece 61 is to be once raised to send the fabric A to the position B on the needle plate 60, where the needle is to be fallen. One of the problems involved is that operation efficiency gets worse when the short fabric A is to be sewn consecutively as the pressing piece 61 involves a lot of troubles in the step and operation of moving up and down.
On the other hand, the fabric A which is provided on the position B on the needle plate 60 where the needle is fallen, will be pressed by the pressing piece 61 so that it is impossible to amend the puckering which has occurred before the fabric is provided. Another problem is that when the pressing piece 61 is exchanged or there is a change in the way of sewing, by putting an attachment (The figure is not provided.) for example, a lot of tasks and time are involved, which is necessary for setting the pressure adequate for preventing the puckering or adjusting the position.